


Confessions

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: When Dean finds some stitches on you, it leads to yelling and storming and then confessing.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 36





	Confessions

Finishing up the stitching on your lower back, you used your teeth to cut the thread.

Weeks and weeks of fighting alongside the Winchesters will soon be coming to an end. The vamp nest you’d tried to take out at the beginning of this had been older than you’d realized and there’d been more than you’d ever expected. 

When they’d fled, a few of the leaders had managed to get out and they’d taken off to different parts of the country, leaving the three of you on a chase around town. 

During that time, you’d managed to get closer to the boys - sharing motel room after motel room had that effect. But through it all - you had managed to get closer to Dean. 

Which was frustrating, to say the least. 

Not because there was anything wrong with Dean but because you found yourself falling for the green-eyed man all over again. 

The first time you had met the Winchesters, you had only met Dean. You were 21 and he was 22. You’d lost a friend to werewolves and that was how you had been introduced to the supernatural. 

Dean and his dad had tried to pull some kind of FBI-thing but Dean had been a lot sweeter than his dad and as they worked the case, you found yourself talking to him more and more. 

After they’d left you and Dean had stayed in touch. A couple of times, he had been nearby or driving through and the two of you would meet up and grab some burgers and pie. This occasionally led to sleeping together. 

Dean would call you on occasion, just to talk he said, and he would always ask you to tell him about happy things. About good things going on in your life. But usually, after these, he would go missing for weeks on end. 

It wasn’t until a few years later after you’d started hunting yourself that you realized that those calls were likely when a hunt had gone wrong.

Dean hadn’t been too happy when he learned you’d started hunting. 

In fact, the two of you had screamed at each other, back and forth for hours and he’d left in such a huff that you’d thought you weren’t going to see him again.

You’d heard stories about what Dean and Sam had gotten up to. About the yellow-eyed demon and the angels and leviathans and all the other things. You’d met up a couple of times, here and there to help each other out with a hunt but it seemed that things between you and Dean were always just a little off. 

You’d actually been surprised when he’d called for this last hunt. But you’d jumped in your Camaro and driven all night and day to get clear across the country and the three of you had quickly moved about the hunt. 

Now just the one bastard remained. 

Sam was pretty sure he knew where it was and you’d all be heading out in the morning but for now, it was a matter of just getting a couple hours of rest and then heading back out.

Currently, Sam was showering and Dean was on a food run. You hadn’t told either one about your popped stitch but it wasn’t like you hadn’t stitched yourself up before and you weren’t about to shy away from it now. 

Just as you finished tying up the thread, the door opened and you turned to see Dean walking in. 

“Shit Sorry Y/N!” he called out when he realized you were shirtless. 

“Relax De,” you muttered as you pulled up a towel to cover your chest and turned so that he would be staring mostly at your back. 

What you didn’t take into account, however, was Dean seeing the fresh stitches. 

“What the hell is that?!” came the angry shout as you hear. 

Turning, you find that he’s dropped the chow bags onto one of the beds but you barely have time to register it as his arms are on yours and he’s turning you back around, his hands coming to the cut on your back, sending shivers down your spine. 

“Y/N… Sweetheart,” he grits out, “How did that happen?”

“De,” you mutter, you already know that he’s going to try and force it and you’ll give in, eventually, but your pride won’t let you give in immediately, “It’s nothing.”

“That’s not what I asked,” he reminded you and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes. 

The sound of another door opening and you turned to see Sammy walking out of the shower, towel slung low on his hips. He looked between the two of you. You could feel Dean’s eyes turning and glaring into you, again, and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes at the taller hunter. 

“Guys?” Sam asks and you can see the confusion on his face.

You open your mouth to tell him that his brother is being ridiculous only for Dean to cut you off with a harsh, “Not now Sammy. Y/N here’s been hiding somethin from us.”

You couldn’t help but scoffing and crossed your arms as you turned to glare at him, “I wonder why I’d do that?! Maybe because I knew you’d blow this out of proportion. It’s just a set of stitches Dean, it’s not like I’m bleeding out!”

“No, but you had been!” the green-eyed hunter practically roared at you. 

Groaning, you stalked across the room and grabbed the first shirt you came across and shrugged it on as you moved to leave the room. 

Dean moved to step in front of you and you raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to try and stop you. 

The two of you stared at each other for a moment, and you could see Dean’s mind moving a hundred miles an hour. You’re saved by Sam calling his name, distracting him just long enough for you to dart past him and out of the motel room. 

Making your way to your car, you quickly realized that you didn’t have your damn keys on you. They were still in your jacket pocket. The jacket that was currently thrown on the bed in the room. 

Huffing, you rolled up the sleeves of the shirt you were currently wearing, catching a whiff of the cologne and, instantly, you could feel yourself relax. 

It was Dean’s cologne. 

You’d been with him the first time he’d picked up this particular cologne. The two of you had picked out scents for the other one on a silly dare. The two of you had gotten each other something - he’d picked out something for you that had smelled like apples and water lilies, It had actually become one of your favorite scents and you had mostly worn it when you knew you’d see Dean but occasionally for a date or just to remind yourself of him. 

But this one, this one was highly distinctive, citrus-fresh with grapefruit, and a hint of mint and cedar. It had reminded you of a lazy morning, post-sex Dean in all the best possible ways and you had actually gone back to pick up a smaller bottle of it after he’d left.

Taking a look at the shirt you were wearing, you realized that the shirt you’d grabbed had been one of Dean’s flannels. It was actually one of your favorite ones 

This one was a simple red and black one but it always made your mouth water when you would see him in it. Though to be fair, it wasn’t very difficult to get your mouth to water when it came to him. But this one… you’re not sure what it was about this one but it was definitely worth every last moment of it. 

Pulling the flannel tighter against you, you moved to sit on the hood of your Camaro. 

Watching the cars driving by, it wasn’t long before you heard the motel doors open and you knew that Dean was making his way out. When he made it to the car, you scooted over slightly and motioned for him to sit down. 

He began to say your name but you shook your head, “Just trust me for a minute, alright?”

“I always trust you,” he pointed out and you couldn’t help but chuckle as you shook your head. 

“Alright then, humor me.”

You watched him nod his head before he moved so that he was sitting next to you on the hood. 

“It was about two vamps ago,” you told him. You could feel him stiffen beside you and you didn’t blame him, that particular vamp had been particularly nasty. Quickly moving on, trying to reassure him, you told him, “Don’t worry it wasn’t the vamp itself. Remember when we chased after him and got separated near the harbor?”

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Dean nod his head. Scotting closer to him, the two of you found yourselves in your second favorite position, with you tucked up next to him, head on his shoulder and you let out a chuckle, “Well turns out my balance was crap that day. I managed to fall and got caught on some of the barbed wire, it tore up the skin pretty bad but one of the barbs decided it wanted to really dig in. By the time I was able to get out of it, I managed to find you and Sam fighting the damned bastards and ended up splattered in blood. 

We got back to the motel and since I had called the first shower and you two were basically dead tired, I was able to clean it up and patch it up.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked and you could hear the hurt in his voice. 

“Oh De,” you whispered, before pulling away from his shoulder only to turn your body to face him, “I didn’t want you to worry. You get so… overbearingly protective when you think I’m not at my peak and we still had three move vamps to go- I didn’t want you worrying about me.”

Green eyes met yours and you saw something in them… something you knew was reflected in your own. 

The thing with Dean was that… He’d taught you what love felt like and you knew that no matter where you went or who you met, no one would ever compare to Dean. 

Before you’d even realized it, you could feel his lips on yours and it felt like you could finally breathe.

Fisting your hands in his shirt and tugging him towards you, you can feel him move you and pulling away slightly, you find that you’re in his lap. 

“I need you stay safe,” he whispers against your temple before he leaned back in to kiss you again. 

Returning the kiss, the two of you found yourselves getting lost in each other. The sound of a honking car pulling the two of you apart from each other. 

Chuckling you tucked your head into the crook of Dean’s neck in embarrassment. “I am safe,” you remind him, “Whenever you’re with me… I know I’m safe.” You know he’s going to try and argue with you so you lean in and kiss his jawline, “I mean it De… Even when the world is falling apart, I know that if I can get to you then I’ll be safe.”

The two of you sat there for a few hours after. Though you didn’t share any words you could feel things between the two of you shift again and you were looking forward to where it was that this would lead to.

-


End file.
